Last Day With You
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Yugi's last wish is one more day with Yami before he leaves, what will they make of it? Soft puzzleshipping and tragedy.. one-shoot.


I got this idea while listening to Happy Ending by Mika, because, if you wait half a minute, there's an extra song on the track.. and it spurred this idea, which is a sad, puzzleshipping one-shoot from one sad author.. I never liked the ending because I felt they killed Yami.. so, I did it the other way around..

Hope you enjoy ... and remember to review okay?

* * *

Last Day With You.

Yugi watched as Yami turned away, readying himself for the door to leave this world, but before he he taken more than three steps, Yugi cried out and ran after him.

"Please.. one more day.. please.." he pleaded, clinging to Yami, who turned slowly, giving Yugi a sad look.

"I.. don't know if I can, no matter how much I wish for it.." he said softly.

"But.. but-.. y-you can't leave.. please, one more day, that's all, please.." Yugi's begging was just below a whisper. Yami's face softened at the sad, teary look Yugi had on his face.

"I.." he looked at Ishizu, who smiled at them, pitying them for being separated this way. She placed a hand against her chest. Then she smiled more.

"Then, a day more you will have.." she spoke softly. Yami and Yugi both lit up.

"However, when the sun set, the time is out.." she said. Yugi's face saddened, but Yami was faster and tilted his head upwards.

"You got your wish Aibou, let's enjoy the last day together." he said. Yugi teared up, but nodded either way.

* * *

"Here Aibou.. one for you." Yami said, handing over a stuffed Slifer plush. Yugi flushed, then he smiled brightly. Yami smiled as well. Yugi decided to give it a try, and soon Yami was holding a cute Marshmallow plush. Yami's face saddened suddenly, but then he shook his head and smiled.

"Well, what should we do next? A roller coaster, or a duel? Or maybe a movie?" he asked, smirking at his smaller counterpart. Yugi seemed to think about it, then he smiled softly.

"Maybe.. a movie.. then, can we take the roller coaster.. and, can we take the Ferris wheel after wards?" he asked. Yami nodded, chuckling.

"Of course we can Aibou." he spoke softly, leading his friend and partner towards the cinema. The movie, which was a movie in 3D of Blue Eyes and other monsters being real and all that, Yami and Yugi had a great time. After that, they bought ice cream before they decided to try the roller coaster. Their time together went on and on as they moved from the roller coaster to the Ferris wheel. As they went up, Happy Ending by Mika played on the radio. Yugi played with his Slife plush, looking more and more sad as their wagon rose in the sky. Yami watched his friend from his side.

"Aibou.. I.. want to say, thank you." Yami began. Yugi looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"Why?" he asked.

"Thanks to you, not only have I regained my memories, but I gained irreplaceable friends, and.. a great soul friend whom will always be in my heart.." he said. Yugi teared up, then he looked out. The sun was slowly lowering on the sky as they fell into a silence.

"I.. don't really want to.. let you go.." now the tears fell heavily from Yugi's face, and he had to use both the back and front of his hands to dry them, but it was futile. Yami's shoulder slumped.

"I know, I don't want to either.. but.. you know, just like me, I don't belong in this time.." he said. Yugi's tears continued to fall while Yami smiled softly before he stood up and came over. He gently took Yugi's hands in his and then leaned down, pressing his forehead against Yugi's.

"I will never forget you, you have taken such a big place in my heart that I cannot ever, and will not ever think of a-anything.. b-but you.." at the end, his voice gave under and Yugi watched as the tears gathered the corners of those ruby eyes. Yugi's jaw trembled.

"Do.. y-you really h-h-have to.. g-go?" Yugi asked between his sobs. Yami gave him a sad, but confirming look.

"I'm sorry Yugi.. I have t-to l-leave.." he managed. Yugi sobbed harder

"No, please.." he whispered. The sun barely seemed to touch the mountains in the horizon and Yami began to fade. Yugi cried out and dug his fingers into his counterpart's shirt.

"No!" he cried out. Yami smiled sadly, the tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered. Yugi's fingers suddenly fell through as Yami faded away, leaving no evidence he was ever there. The ending song on Happy Ending by Mika began to play as Yugi hugged his Slifer plush hard, crying.

"Yami, I love you!" he cried out, but no one was there to answer, not any more as the sun disappeared in the horizon.

* * *

"It's no use.. he's locked the door.." Honda said, sighing. Jounouchi sighed as well.

"It can't be helped.." he walked over to the door.

"Yugi, please answer, we know it's hard, but please talk to us." he called, but got no answer. He turned and shook his head.

"Let's leave him alone for the time being, it's probably hard on him." Ryou said softly. The others eyed him before they nodded, silently agreeing.

* * *

Yugi clung to the plush that he had received from Yami.

"I love you.. I really love you.. Yami.." he cried silently as he sat on the chair in front of his desk and window. He looked up at the sky, tears falling from his eyes as the cold air from the open window cooled his tears. Then he broke down.

"Please.. if there is a God.. please reunite us.. I can't live without him, please!" he cried, though not loudly. His hands tightened around the plush, before he closed his eyes.

"I can't.. go on without him, I love him t-to much, please.." he whispered. The cold air stung his skin, but he didn't notice. He was to immersed in his prayer.

"If you really are kind as Yami says, take me t-to him.." Yugi cried, sobbing between. He curled up on the chair, hiding his face from view.

"Yugi.." the voice was soft, and it was there, yet not. Yugi slowly looked up, seeing nothing, then he looked further. The faint outlines of a person that was floating in the air. His hand rested on Yugi's head. Yugi smiled as his eyes slowly fell.

"Yami.." he whispered as he closed his eyes, before opening them again, smiling this time. Yami pulled his hand back, only to hold it out to Yugi this time. Yugi's eyes widened before his smile widened and he gingerly took the offered hand. Yami pulled him up, pulling him closer.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you.. I love you Yugi.." he whispered. Yugi smiled.

"Me too.. always and forever." he cried out, digging his face into his chest. Yami smiled, then he gently placed a hand on Yugi's should.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Yugi nodded fast, tears falling again.

"Together.." he whispered. Yami nodded.

"Always together, no matter what." and with that, the two disappeared into the night sky, leaving behind a pale, cold body, who was not breathing. The Slifer plush was no where to be seen either. However, the boy didn't have a troubled look on his face. His face, despite having tears streaming down before he had finally closed his eyes, wore a smile, a soft, peaceful smile, reminding those who found him, that his prayer had been heard by the Gods and been reunited with his one and true love.

* * *

It is probably THE shortest one-shot I've written, and the saddest to boot..

Oh well, I guess that's it.. reviews are wanted a lot on this!


End file.
